


Фарфоровая крошка

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fanmix, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Наказание, которое Коноха огрёб за свои бестактность и любопытство, сыграло на руку: ведь теперь он мог войти в дом кукольного мастера. В комнату на втором этаже, к окну которой тянулись ветви сливы.





	Фарфоровая крошка

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фанмикс: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1T12fPeJmR5Pxhv2COtRK7S_3AUD4TCw7  
> Каждая песня относится к предшествующей части и соединяет её со следующей; при чтении каждой части рекомендуется включать песню под ней. Приятного прослушивания.

Дом кукольного мастера был огромным. Уже несколько вечеров Коноха отбывал здесь наказание, драя каждую щель, а всё ещё не обошёл его полностью.  
Огромным — и таинственным, и завораживающим до волнительной щекотки в груди. Хотя это могла быть всего лишь пыль, щедро укрывшая сотни кукол. Коноха вздохнул и обмахнул очередное накрашенное лицо. Чихнул.  
Кто знал, что мастер застукает его у себя во дворе? И что и он, и родители так взбеленятся из-за обычного любопытства? Коноха всего лишь хотел поближе подобраться к окну на втором этаже, прямо над ветвями сливы…  
Утешали две вещи: ещё неделя таких вечеров — и он будет свободен. А ещё…  
Он воровато оглянулся: десятки кукольных глаз следили за ним. Коноха погрозил им пальцем и, затаив дыхание, шагнул на первую ступеньку лестницы.  
Какой странный дом, думал он, на цыпочках крадясь по второму этажу. Стены были усыпаны рамками — без фотографий; переключатели не зажигали свет, сколько ни щёлкай. Странный дом и стрёмный хозяин.  
Коноха подобрался к комнате с окном, нижней рамы которого касались тонкие ветви.  
Сердце колотилось в горле, Коноха сглотнул с дрожащей улыбкой, но этот молоточек никак не утихал. Он весь обмер, пальцы онемели, — но потянулись к двери и сдвинули её в сторону.

Ólafur Arnalds feat. Arnór Dan — So Close.

В открывшуюся щёлку полился вечерний свет, медленно парившие пылинки взвихрились от дыхания Конохи.  
В пустой комнате — в ней были кровать, стул, стол, но всё было заправлено и вычищено, на стенах ничего не висело, поэтому она казалась пустой — была мужская кукла. В человеческий рост, она была посажена на стул; руки покоились на коленях, голова свесилась вниз.  
— Я в самом деле тебя видел, — с тревожным восторгом прошептал Коноха. «Я видел твой силуэт за шторой, когда подбрасывал мяч у себя во дворе».  
«Я видел тебя в супермаркете с твоим мастером, когда ты рукой в перчатке ощупывал овощи».  
«Я видел тебя одного, со стаканчиком кофе в парке, как ты наклонялся над крышкой, будто пытался услышать аромат».  
«Ты смотрел на меня из окна».  
Коноха сунул нос в самую щель, прижимаясь щеками к деревянным рамам. Это… создание было самым завораживающим зрелищем. Нет, это он. Он был таким!..  
От переизбытка чувств Коноха резко вдохнул воздуха в грудь, не ощутив никаких запахов, только в носу снова запершило.  
Вместе с его вдохом человеческая кукла вздрогнула. Пальцы дёрнулись, приходя в движение, голова поднялась и повернулась.  
Нет, это он — дёрнул пальцами, повернул голову и уставился на Коноху тёмными глазами.  
— Эм… привет? — сглотнув, хрипло прошептал Коноха. Оглянулся на коридор, нервничая, нет ли поблизости мастера, и проскользнул в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. — Я Коноха. Ты?  
По бесстрастному фарфоровому лицу прошла волна, и чёрные брови дрогнули, словно в удивлении.  
— Я тебя знаю. Я тебя видел, — прозвучал его голос. На Коноху он смотрел неотрывно. — Сакуса.  
— Сакуса, — расплылся в улыбке Коноха. — Расскажи о себе.  
И уселся на пол, приготовившись слушать.

UNKLE — Awake The Unkind.

Он пришёл снова. И снова. В нетерпении справлялся с уборкой и взлетал на второй этаж. Прокрадывался, когда мастера не было дома. Они выбирались на улицу, и Коноха с наслаждением вдыхал свежий весенний воздух, кутаясь в шарф.  
Рядом, сутулясь, шагал Сакуса.  
«Немного горький, немного терпкий, сладкий из-за молока», — объяснял Коноха вкус кофе.  
«Ну такой… гладкий и кислый, будто сам проскальзывает в горло», — делился он невнятно из-за пудинга во рту.  
«Мне кажется, — едва размыкая губы, однажды сказал Сакуса, — я и сам это ощущаю».  
И снова они гуляли в парке; Коноха, хихикая, замотал шарфом Сакусе пол-лица и теперь мёрз, но не жалел об этом. Смотрел на собственный шарф на Сакусе, ловил задумчивый, мягкий взгляд и согревался изнутри.  
— О, сними-ка перчатку, — велел он. Сакуса с сомнением стянул её с безупречно чистых пальцев, и Коноха сжал его запястье, преодолел сопротивление и поднёс к свежим расправившимся листочкам.  
Он будто физически ощутил это прикосновение — искусственного к живому, — словно это до его сердца дотронулись, болезненно и хорошо.  
— Я чувствую, — в удивлении пробормотал Сакуса, рассматривая клейкую смолу у себя на пальце. — Я чувствую, в самом деле, — перевёл он взгляд на Коноху. Поднял руку — и эта смола, и капля росы оказались у Конохи на щеке.  
— А это ты чувствуешь? — сглотнув, проговорил Коноха и привстал на цыпочки.  
У искусственной куклы не может быть тёплых губ.  
Сакуса — живой, с восторгом ощущал Коноха, целуя его приоткрытый рот.  
Затекла шея, устали ноги, а они всё стояли и целовались, держась друг за друга, Коноха фыркал и не мог это прекратить.  
Наконец он опустился на пятки, обняв Сакусу за шею, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, глупо улыбаясь. Сакуса обхватил его за плечи, склонившись к уху, и его тихое бормотание — а может, весенний ветер — посылало по телу мурашки. Коноха закрыл глаза и просто слушал, что Сакуса ему говорит.

Röyksopp feat. Robyn — Monument (The Inevitable End Version).

Поздним вечером Коноха с сожалением отпустил его пальцы. Сакуса тут же потёр их, будто им враз стало холодно. Пора было покидать эту комнату, как бы Коноха ни хотел остаться. Дом погрузился во мрак, а значит, мастер должен был вот-вот вернуться. На ощупь пробираться к выходу было жутко, и Коноха ёжился, зная о сотнях кукольных глаз в темноте.  
В комнате Сакусы свет тоже никогда не горел. Но это была темнота, в которой им было уютно вдвоём.  
Коноха выпутался из его объятий, поднялся на ноги — и в последний момент они уловили тихие шаги. Дверь медленно отъехала в сторону.  
Кожа мастера была такой же бледной, как и у его кукол; одежда сливалась с темнотой, и только усталое лицо пятном белело в воздухе, будто вырезанное и приклеенное. Коноха стиснул пальцы.  
Мастер не дал ему ничего сказать.  
— Снова суёшь нос, — грустно пробормотал он и зашёлся в кашле.  
Слабость была обманчива. Вот вырезанное в воздухе лицо содрогалось от кашля — а вот цепкие пальцы из темноты схватили бочком пробиравшегося к выходу Коноху, до синяков вцепились в локоть, дёрнули.  
— Ай-яй! — зашипел он.  
Тут же Коноху дёрнули обратно — и его загородило широкое плечо. Сакуса молча встал против своего создателя.  
Секунды текли как загустевшая, потемневшая смола. Коноха различал только силуэты и лица, слышал только потрескивание половиц, и ему казалось, что Сакуса и мастер общаются мысленно, или что он просто оглох.  
Коноха различил движение в темноте — мастер поднял руку.  
И наотмашь ударил Сакусу по лицу.  
Что-то мягко шлёпнулось на пол. Коноха, замерев, мёртвой хваткой вцепился в плечо Сакусы.  
Сакуса выпрямился. Мастер оторвал от него Коноху и за плечо вытолкал из дома, — но Коноха успел услышать обращённые к мастеру слова.

A Perfect Circle — The Noose.

С тех пор они не виделись. Мастер не пускал Коноху на порог и, похоже, не выпускал Сакусу из дома. В окне над сливой не мелькал ничей силуэт.  
Коноха ошивался вокруг дома и злился, сжимая кулаки, затем злость уступила место хандре, и наконец ему стало страшно. Что если мастер отберёт у Сакусы ту магию, которая давала ему жизнь?  
Поэтому он снова стоял в чужом дворе, задрав голову. Колени тряслись, но он упрямо сделал шаг вперёд, и ещё, не чувствуя ног. Ухватился за первый попавшийся выступ — и полез вверх.  
Сакуса был у себя. Сердце забилось болезненно, стоило взглянуть на его неподвижную фигуру. Заставляя себя передвигать ноги, Коноха шагнул, и снова, протянул руку. Коснулся чёрных завитков.  
Зажмурился.  
«Пожалуйста, — взмолился он. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!»  
В сумраке зашторенной комнаты раздался трудный вздох. Не его.  
— Сакуса, — Коноха опустился на колени, и ему даже было всё равно, что голос жалко дрожал.  
Сакуса поднял голову, как пьяный, наткнулся глазами на Коноху. Взгляд стал осмысленным.  
Слева по белой коже щеки тянулась неровная трещина, обрываясь у уголка рта выбитым сколом.  
— Ты, — вдруг замер от ужаса Коноха, — ты узнаёшь меня?  
Сакуса нахмурился, а затем сжал его щёки, стиснул крепко, до боли. Коноха зажмурил защипавшие глаза, рассмеялся, потёрся о его ладони.  
— Коноха, — вздохнул Сакуса, расслабляясь.  
Коноха снова рассмеялся от облегчения.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — забормотал он, шаря по карманам. — Вот. — Он разорвал похрустывавшую упаковку и выудил медицинскую маску. Натянул её за петли, показывая Сакусе. — Так ты снова сможешь выйти на улицу.  
Глаза Сакусы расширились, а затем он кивнул.  
Коноха, почти счастливый, уткнулся в его колени, потираясь о них лицом, и тут его прорвало. Сакуса не переставал гладить его затылок, загребая пальцами волосы, и слушал — пока Коноха говорил, говорил, говорил.

Jason Mraz — I Won't Give Up.

Они распахнули шторы, впуская дневной свет, но Сакуса сказал, что больше не может видеть эту комнату. Поэтому сейчас они сидели на крыше, вытянув ноги и рассматривая весь их низкоэтажный квартал. Коноха рассказывал все дурацкие истории, которые с ним приключались, а потом они сидели молча — не потому что истории закончились, а потому что Коноха устал говорить. Тревога всё ещё таилась где-то внутри, но на время уступила место спокойствию. У них впереди было столько времени, чтобы наговориться.  
Коноха ни с кем до этого не ходил за руку, не целовался в парках, не молчал уютно на крышах. Он никогда не считал себя и не был романтиком.  
Но сейчас голова Сакусы покоилась на его плече, Коноха держал его руку у себя на коленях, гладя центр ладони, и ему было хорошо как никогда.

Interpol — The Lighthouse.

— Сакуса, — Коноха коснулся губами его уха.  
Тот поднял голову, моргая сонно. Коноха поцеловал его щёку между петлями, медленно и торжественно. Поцеловал нос и губы сквозь маску. Накопившаяся нежность захлестнула его, горячо, неотвратимо, и вот он уже целовал Сакусу, не останавливаясь — губы, плечи, шею.  
— Давай?.. — обречённо спросил он, отчаянно горя.  
Сакуса невесомо провёл пальцами по его лицу.  
Они спустились обратно в комнату, целуясь жадно, сладко, срывая друг с друга одежду. На мгновение Коноха замер перед идеально заправленной постелью с простынями такими чистыми, будто на них никто никогда не спал. Кусая губы от возбуждения, он сдёрнул одеяло — и опрокинул Сакусу на эти нетронутые простыни, забрался сверху.  
— Не смотри так, мне становится грустно, — прошептал он: Сакуса не сводил с него взгляда, будто никак не мог насмотреться.  
Его руки на бёдрах, дыхание на плечах — всё подбрасывало жару в этот костёр. Коноха гладил его шею, грудь, живот и плавился, плавился.  
Сакуса прижал его к себе и перекатился, придавив своим телом. Прижал губы к уху — и Коноха застонал от его слов.  
— Двигайся, — потребовал он, подталкивая Сакусу пятками в поясницу, — блин. Пожалуйста.  
Какой же Сакуса потрясающий, думал он, выгибаясь от наслаждения. Как же хорошо.  
Пусть так будет всегда.

Vast — Flames.

Сакуса подтянулся на кровати, усаживаясь. Коноха задремал, прижав к груди простыню. По голым плечам рассыпались неровные веснушки — и под простынёй он тоже был голый. Вспотевший и теперь медленно остывавший.  
Перебирая кончиками пальцев его волосы, Сакуса вытянул перед собой вторую руку. Без единого следа.  
Ему нравилось это в Конохе — несовершенство его кожи, царапины, родинки и веснушки. Его дурацкий характер, болтливость и любопытство. Все изъяны.  
В Конохе ему нравилось всё.  
Коноха прерывисто вздохнул во сне, и Сакуса снова посмотрел на него.  
Коноха ошибался. Не магия мастера приводила его к жизни.  
Сакуса наклонился и тронул губами его висок.

Malukah — Frozen Sleep.

Идея пришла в голову в один миг. Коноха выпалил её, и губы растянулись в неуверенной улыбке: почему он раньше это не озвучил?  
Сакуса нахмурился и наклонил голову, обдумывая.  
Кивнул.  
Коноха вскинул кулаки и, не выдержав, бросился ему на шею. Взбудораженный, принялся наворачивать круги по комнате, прикидывая, что же им надо для побега. Заглянул в стол, за окно, остановился как вкопанный, затем прижал к себе Сакусу и горячо поцеловал. Тот погладил его по спине, снимая болезненное волнение.  
Оказалось — ничего. Только медицинская маска.  
Так, целуясь, толкаясь плечами, сами себе не веря, они заспешили вниз по лестнице.

Radiohead — Exit Music (For A Film).

Под лестницей Коноха споткнулся, будто напоролся на невидимую стену. Взгляд мастера всегда так на него действовал.  
Печальный. Укоризненный.  
«Что вы задумали, дети».  
«У вас не получится».  
Сакуса сжимал ладонь Конохи крепко-крепко. Мастер скользнул по ней взглядом, и Коноха накрыл её своей ладонью, сберегая от этих безжизненных глаз.  
Сквозь жалюзи просачивалось солнце. Мастер поднялся, заведя руку за спину, негромко проговорил несколько слов…  
И слишком поздно Коноха заметил, что зажато в его кулаке.

Interpol — The Scale.

Пыль на рукоятке. Жалюзи покачивались, и солнечные лучи покачивались сквозь них на этой рукояти, деревянной и гладкой, припорошённой пылью.  
Каждая клеточка в Конохе ныла, что нужно уходить, убегать, срочно, и он тянул, тянул Сакусу, с трудом сдвигая его с места, пока он зачем-то слушал своего мастера.  
— …тобой горжусь, — печально закончил он, и Сакуса очнулся. Моргнул, обернулся к Конохе, и тот с облегчением понял, что Сакуса делает шаг к нему, к выходу.  
— Коно…  
Х р я с ь.  
Удар смял Сакусу, и тот брызнул в стену осколками. Обдал облаком пыли, градом обломков. В голове громыхало эхо звука, с которым бьётся фарфор, и Коноха тупо смотрел на эту пыль.  
Фарфоровую пыль на рукоятке молотка.  
Он закричал, или застонал, или захрипел — из горла не вырвалось ни звука. Ноги отказали, он рухнул на пол, и обломки Сакусы тут же впились ему в колени.  
Из него будто выдернули стержень, оставили тряпичной куколкой. Мастер бил молотком по самым крупным частям, топтал их с хрустом, а Коноха сжимал в руках острые черепки, чтобы почувствовать боль, чтобы очнуться. Кровь скопилась в ладонях, текла по запястьям, но этого было недостаточно.  
Только что он держал Сакусу за руку, и у них было всё время мира.  
А теперь его нет.

Syml — Mr. Sandman.

Коноха выскочил на улицу в лихорадке. Спрятал голову под капюшоном толстовки, затянул завязки. Сунул кулаки в набитые черепками карманы и зашагал прочь. Он чеканил шаг, глядел перед собой, голова была пуста. Мял в ладонях осколки, и запёкшаяся кровь разбавлялась свежей.  
Он стремительно летел по людным улицам, давно покинув родной квартал, не видя прохожих, не слыша машин.  
Он хотел произнести мысленно его имя, хотел закричать, разрыдаться, но стоило подумать «Са-» — и в голове темнело. Он продолжал идти.  
Весеннее солнце слепило как проклятое, Коноха щурился, вытирал выступавшие слёзы, не сбавляя шагу, шмыгал и шёл дальше. От этого яркого, беспощадного света болела голова, першило в носу, текли сопли; он так яростно тёр глаза изрезанными пальцами, что кожу вокруг них уже щипало и разъело от соли.  
«-ку-»  
Он сорвался и побежал, пугая прохожих, споткнулся, распорол колено и пробороздил щекой асфальт. Поднялся, утёрся и, хромая, побежал снова. Остановился в каком-то парке, задыхаясь, припал на колено, мстительно ткнул в землю и пораненное колено тоже, почувствовал кровь в горле.  
«-са-а-а-а!» — заорал он, и сердце тяжело, больно забилось в немом горле.  
Он зажмурился, снова яростно, отчаянно, безнадёжно тря глаза, проклиная солнце, чтобы оно заткнулось и перестало светить.  
Весеннее солнце было к нему безжалостно.

Stephen — Crossfire.


End file.
